objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI: Heroes vs Villains
TV: They've come from Season 1. They've come from Season 2. They've come by recommendations. TV: '''And now, they will battle it out, in an exciting battle for Dream Island! This is BFDI Heroes vs Villains! '''TV: '''12 heroes and 12 villains will enter the battle today with the same goal, to overcome the rest of the contestants, and win Dream Island! '''TV: '''Only 24 of 62 contestants were able to get in, some fan favourites, some favouring what they like to do. Either way, it'll be a season full of drama and deception. '''TV: They are currently awaiting their first challenge, but until then, they're in the back, talking to eachother. Let's take a closer look. TV: '''Also, they don't know about the other group of contestants, so it'll be a huge surprise to all of them. *At the hero contestants* '''Match: '''Yeah, Pencil! I can't believe we're here! '''Pencil: '''yah! '''Bubble: '''And boist of ail, no Flower! '''Ice Cube: '''Wow! '''Pencil: '''I'm also happy that Donut's not here. '''Match: '''Yeah, he was, like, a huge jerk to both of us! '''Pencil: '''I'm just annoyed that Leafy's here. '''Leafy: '''Hey Firey. I can't believe we're here! '''Firey: Yeah! I love how both of us are here as well, together. Leafy: '''Only problem is, I'm probably gonna get eliminated first :/ '''Firey: '''Yeah, that is true, but let's have fun doing it! '''Leafy: '''Yeah! And the best part is, there's new contestants! '''Gelatin: '''Hi Leafy! Firey! How's it going? '''Leafy: '''Great! Thanks, Gelatin! It's great we're all here! '''Ruby: '''Hello there! '''Firey: '''Hey Ruby! You're here too! Great! :D '''Ruby: '''Yeah, I guess it's great. I just can't wait to see the reaction of my friends. '''Gelatin: '''Who are your friends? '''Ruby: '''Well, let's see... Diamond, Opal, Topaz, Pearl, Amethyst, Chrome, Sunstone... *Villain location* '''Flower: '''Is this like a villain-only season? Awesome! '''Pin: '''Yeah! It's just villains... and Needle. Firey Jr: Why am I with villains? D: Marker: Because you called me a idiot in BFB 10'... Firey Jr':Thats not fair!I apologize you! Nonexisty: Yeah, but at least we're together in this season. Evil Leafy: Well, at least I have a brain. Nonexisty: Of course I have a brain! How do you think I can count to three? One, Two... uhhh... Six... Seventeen... Evil Leafy: You re weird! Marker:Weird''' like me? Flower: '''Or me? Coiny: Or ME!? >:( Nonexisty: Uhhh... uhhh... *Hero location* 'Ruby: '...Obsidian, Moonstone, Serpentine, Emerald, Amber, Tanzanite and Zircon! '''Leafy: '''Wow. 208 friends. That's a lot :) '''Gelatin: '''You... were listening the entire time? '''Firey: '''How!? '''Leafy: '''Oh, you know :) '''TB: '''Oh great, you're here. Nickel: So there are a bunch of good people here, and then there's Leafy. 'Rocky: '''Bleh! '*barfs on Leafy* Leafy: '''Go away! '''Firey: '''Yeah, go away guys! Nickel: No! You betrayed us Leafy. You shouldn't be here! 'Leafy: '''Leave me alone!! *Runs away* '''Gelatin: '''Looks like Leafy has a few haters. '''Firey: '''You have no idea :( *Leafy runs into Bubble and pops her* '''Pencil: '''See? Evil! '''Ice Cube: '>:( 'Match: '''OMG, like, you just, like, killed her! *Bubble is recreated* '''Bubble: '''Goiys, oim sure it was a mistake. '''Leafy: '''Honestly, it was! '''Pencil: '''Leave us alone, Leafy, you backstabber! '''Teardrop: '>:( '''Bubble: '''Goiys, why are you being so moin to Loify? '''Pencil: '''She betrayed us and took away Dream Island from us! '''Bubble: '''It wois her!? D: '''Ice Cube: '''She's become Evil! *Villains* '''Nonexisty:Humm....Im a anti-villain not a villain! Teardrop': '.............. Firey Jr': '''Uhhh... Marker? I apologize you,im still in villains location! '''David: '''Awww...seriously? '''Dora: *PERFECT SPANISH*' Marker': I dont care,Firey Jr'! Leafy (Heroes): '''Why did I get put with this group? It's so unfair! Firey Jr (Villains): 12 contestants is defidently not enough. '''Leafy (Heroes): '''There should be double of that... 24! Yeah! Firey Jr (Villains): 'That way, I could get away... '''Leafy (Heroes): '...from these haters. 'Leafy (Heroes) and Firey Jr (Villains): '''I wish that there were other contestants! ''*To be continued* Category:BFDI Category:Candidates for deletion